what happen if
by yaoichibi97
Summary: what happen if gazel and burn start to date. After months of date, gazel got adopted.Then after a year they finally get to see each other, but thing aren't what they seem
1. Chapter 1

_**warnimg: If you don't like yaoi and shounen-Ai. You **shouldn't** read this story**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own inazuma eleven _

_A/N: Hi this is my second fanfic hopefully it better than my first, But if I did make a mistake please tell me._

_I'm still not use to writing story. XD _

* * *

><p>Gazelle and burn where sitting at the park bench eating ice cream "The reason why I bought you to the park is to tell you" burn try to explain<p>

"Is to tell me what" Gazel said a little worry voice because burn been acting stange latey)

***FLASHBACK***  
>Gazelle was about to talk to brun, but burn blush and started to run away<p>

***FLASHBACK***

"well you see I lo-lo-lo-love you'' burn stutter

"huh?"gazel ask confuse '_I probably heared_ _wrong'_ he thought

"I told you that I love you" burn said embarrassed and blushing

Gazel was shocked, burn was starting to get worry because gazel didn't answer was 10 min later and gazel still didn't answer. Burn was starting to get impatient, so he got a bucket of cold water a slash it on gazel.

**"W****HAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" ** gazel shouted getting out of his shocked

" You didn't give **me A ANSWER" **Burn shouted in a anger tone

" oh yeah" gazel said blushing redder than burn hair

"So do you want to go on a date or something" Burn ask looking down he didn't want to see gazel reaction

"Yes I would love to go on a date with you" gazel said with a smile that can melt burn heart

Burn and Gazel were happy about going on a date with each other

**_ FIRST DATE_**

**_(Burn and Hiroto) POV _**

"Dude calm down, it just your first date with gazel" Hiroto said

"Yeah, but still what if ever thing mess up" burn ask freaking out

"Dude you didn't need to worry that much, me and midorikawa are going to" hiroto reminded burn

"oh yeah the double date" burn said while calming down

**_(Gazel and midorikawa) POV_**

"I don't know about this outfit" gazel said while looking in full length mirror

"You look fine, now lets put on your make up"midorikawa said

"**HELL NO! I will never wear makeup"gazel shouted **

"fine, but at least put on the hair extension on please"midorikawa said with puppy dogs eyes

"Fine, but you have to wear that outfit"gazel said while pointing to the outfit

" **NO WAY IN HELL****, I'm going to wear that  thing" **midorikawa shouted at gazel

"Then no deal" gazel said with a pout

"Fine I 'll wear it" mirdorikawa said in a bitter tone

_**(Normal ) POV**_

Gazel and mirdorikawa when down stair, Burn and Hiroto were stunned to see them. Gazel was wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt, mini shorts and silver hair extension. Midorikawa was wearing short light green dress, a black belt , and his hair let down.

" WOW, you guys look so hot" Hiroto

"Thanks...I guess" midorikawa said blushing due to embarrassed

" Hey Earth to burn... Hello" Gazel said to burn, burn was still staring at gazel

"Huh? oh yeah you look sexy gazel" burn said

"Thank you" gazel said blushing

"Hey what about me" midorikawa said with a pout

" yeah you look cute" burn said while still checking out gazel

_Hiroto got jealous a little_

"So we should go now" hiroto said while holding midorikawa hand

"yeah...wait were are we going" burn ask

* * *

><p>AN: I have a question for you guy, where do you think burn and gazel should have there first date

(hoped you enjoy this chapter please comment or review)


	2. Chapter 2

Me: sorry about not uploading faster, it that I just had my final and I want to my aunt has for christmas

Burn: Excuse, Excuse

Me: I'm not making any Excuse

Burn(roll his eyes ): sure your not

Me(holding my make-up and a girly dress): wanna say that again

Burn: no

Me(put away make-up kit and dress):Good boy, Gazel can you please do the Disclaime_r_

Gazel(pointing at me): she doesn't own anything , if she did me and burn will be marry

Me: please don't read theis if your not in to yaoi or shounen-Ai thank you (_PS.. if i do make a mistake please tell me)_

* * *

><p>Burn and the gang were a siting in the living room at sun garden, thinking of a place to go<p>

"How about a restaurant" Midorikawa suggest

"To much money" Burn said

"The movies" Gazel ask

"To boring" Hiroto said

Midorikawa and Gazel were starting to get impatient, because they just want to spend time with the one they love.

"So where are we going than"Gazel ask in a cold voice, but a angry expression

"Hmmmm..." Hiroto said

"I know" Burn said (you could almost see the light bulb on top of his head)

"Ok so where are we going" Midorikawa ask

"We should go to the amusement park" Burn said

"That not a bad idea" hiroto comment

"I agree" Gazel said

"Me to" Midorikawa said with a huge smile

"Then we'er going" Burn announced happily, because everyone agree

_**At the amusement park**_

"Ok, so we'll meet up at 4:00 pm that 4 hour from now" hiroto explain. they were all inside the park

"OK than'' Burn said

"_Don't worry about the rides there not that_ scary"Midorikawa whisper to Gazel and pat his back

Gazel was always scared of roller-coaster ever sense the accident happen. Midorikawa is the only person that knows

_"thank, but I'm still nervous" _Gazel whisper back to Midorikawa

"_Don't be , and if you still are just text me" _

"_Ok thanks" _Gazel thank Midorikawa

"Gazel, Midorikawa were spiting up now" Hiroto said with a little worry expression, wondering want Gazel and Midorikaw where whispering about

"Ok , bye gazel see ya later" midorikawa said as he ran toward hiroto

"k, bye" Gazel mumble, as he walk to burn "So what are we going to do first" he ask burn

"I thought we should go on the **BIGGEST,** **FASTEST ,RIDE HERE"** Burn said/yelled

Gazel face went pale "why the biggest and fastest ride first_"_Gazel ask

"Why not, are you scared" burn teased

"Of course not" Gazel said _Crap what am I getting myself into_ He thought

"then let's get in line " Burn said as he was dragging Gazel to the line

The line for the roller-coaster was 1 hour long. But to gazel it felt like 5 minutes, and for burn it felt like 2 hour long. Finally they got to sit down in the front seat of the ride has 5 loops and it 30 ft and you get your own seat belt. As soon as the roller-coaster start Gazel closed his eyes and hold on tight to his seat belt.W hile burn was excited about the ride. Surprised to everyone Burn was the one that scream instead of Gazel who was trying hard not to cry. He was to scared to even look. Suddenly the ride stop in the middle loop of the third (which was the highest one). And they were hanging upside-down

"This is just what happen to my big sister"(1) Gazel thought out lound

"What do you meaning by that" Burn ask

"This happen to my sister when I was 5 year old. I was with her, but then I couldn't see, so I think I pass out, but when I woke up I was in the hospital. I never seen my oni-chan(2) since then" Gazel said while trying and felling to keep his tear from coming down

"Sorry about that, but that not going to happen again as long as your with me"burn said with a smile

Gazel look at burn with a sweat smile, that made Burn blush

"thank you" Gazel said to burn

"No problem" Burn said back to Gazel

Then Gazel seat belt became undone , he was about to fell, he held on tight to the broken seat belt. He didn't want to look down, because he knows if he look down he'll his hands starting to slip. His hand were about to let go, but burn got gazel hands before he fell.

" I told you, that it wasn't going to happen again" Burn said while holding on to gazel hand tight so he wouldn't fall

" Yeah I should trust you more" Gazel said with a smile

* * *

><p>"Hiroto isn't that gazel and burn" Midorikawa said while pointing to Gazel , who was about to fell if Burn didn't catch him<p>

"Yeah...I guess it is...**SHIT WE GOT TO HELP THEM"** Hiroto said while running toward the boys in the roller-coaster , and taking out his cell phone. Midorikawa was right behind him

* * *

><p>"Burn I can't hold on much longer" Gazel said to Burn<p>

There hands were both red, and sweaty. And both felt like there arms were going to split in half

"No you can, just a little bit longer" burn said

"NO I CAN'T, before I'll go, I have to tell you something"Gazel said as his hand start to slip away from burn

**"NO DON'T TALK LIKE THAT, YOU CAN HOLD ON "** Burn said as he tighten his grip on Gazel hands

"Burn I just want to tell you that I love you" Gazel said as he kiss burn hand, then let go of burn hand

**_"NO GAZEL"_** Burn said as he watch gazel fall Gazel fall then start to cry

Soon the ride start again. It took 2 minutes to finish the ride, as soon as Burn got of the roller-coaster he ran straight toward the spot Gazel land. To his surprise the place wasn't cover of blood, or Gazel died body on the floor. Instead of that he saw a giant jump house and inside was hiroto, midorikawa, and gazel. Burn was relief , but then he saw how hard it was for gazel to stand up. Midorikawa and hiroto helping gazel stand up.

"oooowwww" Gazel said as he fell

"_What wrong with gazel"_ Burn whisper to Hiroto

_"He sprained his left leg" _ Hiroto whisper back to burn

_" how"_ Burn ask

_" Even if we put the jumper 30 ft still a far ways down, I'm surprise he didn't break both his legs" _Hiroto whisper to Burn

_"How did you even get this jumper in the first place"_ Burn ask/whisper

_ "I got my people"_ Hiroto whisper back to Burn

Burn was about to say something, butgazel cry of pain stop him. Hiroto and Burn turn there attention back to Gazel, who'm Midorikawa was trying to help him stand up

"I can't stand up it hurt to much" Gazel said as he try to take in the pain, it felt like someone kept on stabbing his leg ever time he stand, or toke another step.

"Well you have to try, we have to get you to the doctor" Midorikawa explain

"Ok" Gazel said as he try to stand and start to walking, he was trying to fight back the tearvin his eyes. After 5 minutes of walking Gazel couldn't stand it anymore. He was about to fall, but burn catch him before he hit the hard floor

" You can't stand it anymore" Burn ask with concern in his voice , Gazel shake his head yes. Burn set gazel on the bench then turn around and bend down in front of gazel

"Get on my back" burn said

"why"

"you said you can't walk anymore, so I'm going to give you a piggyback ride" Burn said as he turn his head to smile at gazel

"Thank you" Gazel thank burn ,while he was blushing dark red

* * *

><p>AN:

1) Gazel has an older sister, but he doesn't know if she alive or die

2) I thing thato oni-chan is what you said to your big sibling in japan

I hope you like it , please comment or review


End file.
